We're Gonna Help You
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: What is Leah had really hurt Cas during 99 Problems?
1. We're Gonna Help You

We're Gonna Help You

**Takes place during 99 problems after Leah injures Castiel.**

Cas lied on the floor, trying not to move for fear of the pain starting up again. The Whore of Babylon had done something to him, though Cas wasn't totally sure what. Thanks to her everything in him hurt. He wanted to get up and make sure Dean and Sam were alright, but he couldn't. Cas wasn't sure how long he laid there, but eventually he heard footsteps walking in his direction.

_"Please let it be Dean and Sam,"_ he thought. As braced himself for Leah to return, but instead he got as he wished and Dean and Sam walked into the room.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed when he saw the angel had not moved from where he had dropped earlier. The brothers rushed over to the fallen angel and Dean put his hand on Castiel's shoulder. Cas cried out in pain as fire spread through his whole body.

"Cas what's wrong?" Dean asked, removing his hand immediately.

"Dean… hurts…" Cas breathed heavily. The contact with Dean had been painful, but now it was gone and Cas longed for it. He wasn't totally sure why, but knowing his friend was there with him feel slightly better, despite the pain.

"Cas what hurt?" Sam questioned.

"Dean," the angel said quietly and ignored the searing pain, reached his hand out toward the hunter.

"I'm right here Cas," Dean said, taking the angel's hand in his, "Me and Sammy aren't going anywhere. Now, can you tell us what hurts?"

"Everything," Cas gasped out, "It's like fire, but worse." Sam and Dean shared a look of concern. Cas was an angel, even without all his angel mojo they knew something was very wrong with how he was feeling.

"Alright Cas, just hand on okay," Dean said calmly, "Me and Sammy are gonna get you to the car."

"No!" Cas said immediately, "Moving… hurts." Both Winchesters noticed that Cas had to take a deep breath between words and knew that even though it would hurt him, they had to get Cas out of here.

"Cas, I'm sorry, but we've gotta get you out of here," Dean said, looking apologetically at the angel. Cas took a deep breath and then nodded his hand ever so slightly. Sam moved behind him and slid his hands under Cas' arms. Cas braced himself for what he knew was coming as Dean counted to three.

"One… two… three!" Dean and Sam heaved Cas to his feet in one swift motion. However, the angel nearly collapsed again.

"Easy Cas, easy," Dean said, throwing Cas' arm over his shoulder and putting his own around Castiel's waist. Sam and Dean helped him out to the car and Sam opened the back door so Dean could help the angel slide in. Dean went to walk away and get in the driver's seat, but something stopped him. Looking down he saw Cas had grabbed his shirt tightly.

"Please Dean, please don't leave," Cas said weakly and Dean looked at the angel in surprise. If Cas was showing fear then he must be in a lot of pain.

"Don't worry Cas, I'm not leaving," Dean said, handing Sam the keys as he slid in the back seat. He helped Cas lie down and put the angel's head in his lap.

"We'll get you help soon Castiel," Sam said from the front seat as they sped off down the road. The car ride was relatively silent, save for Castiel's gasps of pain and Dean's attempts to sooth him. Finally, they pulled up outside of Bobby's house. Dean slowly eased Cas up into a seated position and then he and Sam helped the angel out of the car. The door was already open so the brothers walked in and deposited the angel on the couch as gently as they could.

"What happened?" Bobby asked, entering the room.

"Crazy bitch zapped him with something," Dean told the older man.

"He said when he moves it feels like fire, but worse," Sam informed him.

"Guys, he's burning up," Dean said.

"Go get some water and a cold cloth," Bobby told Sam, making his way over to a stack of books on his desk.

"When you called I started looking up info on what The Whore of Babylon is able to do and how to undo it," Bobby said.

"And did you find anything?" Dean asked.

"Well from what I've read, if Cas was human he'd probably be dead right now," Bobby told Dean, "But since he's obviously not human, I think the only thing we can really do is try to cool down his body and I'll see if there's any herbs I can mix for him," At that moment Sam re-entered the room and handed the supplies to Dean. The older Winchester immediately placed the cloth on Cas' head. The angel sighed when the cool material made contact with his warm skin.

"Sam, you can help me research; Dean, keep him cool and get him out of that damn trench coat," Bobby said and the brothers sprang into action. Hours passed as Bobby and Sam tried to find some way to help the angel. Meanwhile, Dean had not left his friend's side, trying everything he could to get his fever down.

"Don't worry Cas, you're going to be okay," he whispered.

**Alright, so this is part one of a two-shot. I hope it's alright and please let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!**


	2. I Knew You Would Figure This Out

I Knew You Would Figure This Out

"Bobby you find anything yet?" Dean called from where he sat at Castiel's side.

"Not yet!" Bobby called back, "How's he doing?" Dean looked at the angel who was shivering on the couch. There was a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead and he continued to cough violently.

"Not good," Dean admitted and he heard Bobby curse. Dean continued to press the cool cloth to Cas' neck and chest in an attempt to cool him down.

"I think I've got something!" Sam called and Dean jumped up, rushing into the kitchen.

"There's a list of herbs here that can be used to help when the body receives a sort of supernatural shock," he said.

"Will it work if the one did the shocking was the Whore of Babylon?" Bobby asked.

"No idea," Sam admitted, "But then, Cas is an angel. I reckon if she had shocked one of us we'd probably be dead so maybe he has a better shot."

"Well, if neither of you idgits can think of any other options, then we best get started," Bobby said. Dean returned to where was lying, though the angel was now awake.

"Dean," he rasped.

"Here," Dean said quietly and held up a glass of water to Castiel's lips, "How're you feeling?"  
"Like I got shocked by the Whore of Babylon," Cas replied and Dean chuckled, "Why are you laughing? I was being honest."

"I know you were," Dean chuckled, "Don't worry though Cas, we think we've figured out a way to help you."

"I wasn't worried Dean," Cas said, "I knew you would figure this out." Dean smiled slightly, pleased to know how much Cas trusted him.

"Well good," he said, "Bobby and Sam are just getting some stuff together now and hopefully when we give it to you it'll help clear this right up." The hunter and angel sat in silence for a while until Bobby and Sam walked into the room, a steaming mug in Bobby's hand.

"Alright Cas, you've gotta drink this," Bobby said, "I dunno what it'll taste like, but hopefully it'll do the job." Dean helped Cas sit up and then sat behind him so the weakened angel could lean on him. Castiel took the mug and sipped the herbal concoction, grimacing immediately.

"That is truly awful," he said and the other three men laughed.

"Well, it'll help, so drink up," Dean said and Cas did as he was told.

Several hours and two cups of the awful drink later found Castiel's fever lower and the angel much stronger than before. Dean was pleased to see the man stand up and walk to get his own water from the kitchen and knew that they would be alright.

**So, I wasn't crazy about the end, but I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
